Lasswell
Lasswell is the deuteragonist of Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. A renowned knight from the Kingdom of Grandshelt, he is childhood friends with Rain, and treats his friend's father, Sir Raegen, with great respect. Together, the two are granted the power of visions by the mysterious Fina so that they can save the world. Profile Appearance Lasswell has blue eyes and long, black hair. He wears a brown shirt with a purple and silver coat adorned with a rank stripe on his right arm: two down arrows and two horizontal lines and a large assortment of belts. His attire is complete with black pants, silver leg-guards, and black gloves. Personality Lasswell is the opposite of Rain: level-headed, calm, and strict; he is the voice of reason in the party and rarely acts out of his emotions. He doesn't tolerate careless behavior and is easily peeved by Rain, and while he generally follows Rain's lead, he does voice his objections due to his no-nonsense and cautious attitude. He is also a diligent worker who is entirely devoted to his duties and training. Even if he rivals Rain in natural talent, Lasswell harbors conflicting feelings of trust and inadequacy toward his lifelong friend, and considers himself inferior to Rain. Mostly due to a feeling that he owes Rain's family (Sir Raegen, in particular) a debt of gratitude for taking him in when he was orphaned at a young age, Lasswell has taken upon himself to protect Rain—going as far to refuse to drink water and almost die from dehydration while crossing the Zadehl Desert so as to save water for Rain in case he needed it. It is also a way to honor the memory of his hero, Raegen (for whom Lasswell holds the utmost respect), even as he struggles with the knowledge that this prestigious lineage is not his own. He also has a soft spot for orphaned children, as seen with Emma. Story As an infant, Lasswell's parents were killed by monsters. As his father had been a friend of Sir Raegen, he and his wife took Lasswell in and raised him alongside Rain. Sir Raegen taught Lasswell many things, including knowledge about the power of visions, as well as story about Aldore and Hess. He also gifted Lasswell the sword Purple Lightning. Upon Raegen's mysterious disappearance, both Lasswell and Rain became Knights of Grandshelt, and by the age of eighteen, they were given shared command of the kingdom's airship fleet. Crystals endangered As Rain and Lasswell travel the airship with Grandshelt soldiers under the king's orders, they are attacked by a horde of monsters. When they defeat them, a girl encased in crystal appears and advises them to hurry to the Earth Shrine, warning them of the Earth Crystal's shattering. Together, the two make it to the shrine's innermost chamber, where they find an armor-clad man contemplating the crystal. Though Lasswell and Rain try to defend the crystal, the man almost kills them and shatters the Earth Crystal before leaving. The girl in the crystal, Fina, then reappears, grants them the power of visions and teleports them away. Outside the shrine, Lasswell and Rain find their airship wrecked and their men killed by the armored man, and so decide to report the incident to the king. Forced to travel on foot, they make their way to Grandshelt Castle, only to find it sieged. They rescue the king, but the armor-clad man reappears; he notices that they have the power of visions, and reveals himself as Veritas of the Dark, one of the Sworn Six of Paladia, and tries to kill them. However, Fina protects them, but her encasement shatters. After Veritas leaves to destroy the next crystal, Lasswell and Rain take the amnesiac Fina and the king to the medics and resolve to travel to Dirnado to protect the Wind Crystal. On their way to Lodin, Fina follows them with the intention to stop the Sworn Six and to regain her memories. Although Lasswell objects, he reluctantly agrees when Rain vouches for her; it is not until after she obtains the heathaze bloom to prove that she can be useful that Lasswell fully accepts her in the party. They continue their journey to Grandport, where they that Veritas has gone to the Lanzelt Ruins. They follow him to the ruins, but he proves too powerful once again. Afterwards, the trio hires a ship at Grandport, which makes a stop in Kolobos Isle. There, they save Emma from zombies and Lasswell accepts to escort her to Felicitas Town to reunite with her mother. Although she had lied (as her mother has been dead for months), they escort Emma to the Shrine of Decay, where her mother had died. At the shrine, they meet Dr. Lazarov—an associate of Veritas and the man behind the zombie plague—, but he manages to escape. The trio then returns to Kolobos Port, where they bid farewell to Emma and resume their journey to Dirnado. Halfway, the ship is destroyed by Leviathan and the trio is washed up to the shores of Dirnado. Fina is then seemingly possessed and asks Rain whether he will choose Aldore or Hess, but passes out and forgets all about it. The trio then make it to Dilmagia, where they request the master engineer Lid to use one of their airships. Though she refuses to ask the military, she offers to guide them to the Wind Shrine and permanently joins the party upon discovering her brother Evan working on the ''Invincible'', for the Sworn Six. They best Veritas of the Heavens in battle, but he manages to destroy the Wind Crystal. Now committed to the intention of stopping the Sworn Six, Lid helps them request an airship, which allows them to travel to Olderion. They soon meet Nichol, who is in search of his sister Luka to purify the water of Lake Dorr and put an end to the monster attacks harrassing the Aquapolis. The party escorts the two to protect them and the Water Crystal; at the Lake, they find that Veritas of the Waters had polluted the waters by injuring the water god, Leviathan. Though the esper attacks them, Luka's prayer reaches him (causing him to attack Veritas) and, after giving Fina access to the Water Crystal, she descends to the bottom of the lake to purify the waters and heal Leviathan. Gameplay Lasswell is one of the two starting units, alongside Rain. His job is that of a Knight and his main role is that of dealing Physical Damage, although he also has access to Ice and Wind Black Magic. He starts the game at 2★, but can awakened up to 5★ in the Global version, and up to 6★ in the Japanese version. He can equip swords, great swords and katanas, as well as light shields, helms, clothes, light armors, heavy armors and accessories. His Limit Bursts deal Ice Physical Damage, to one or all enemies depending on his Rarity level. For the Halloween 2016 event, a Global-exclusive limited form "Dracu Lasswell" was released, which unlike his story version, has a 5-6★ Rarity and features different abilities, although they too are geared towards his Physical Damage role. Other appearances Triple Triad Lasswell appears on Triple Triad cards in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. 495a Lasswell.png| 495b Lasswell.png| 495c Lasswell.png| Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Brave Frontier Lasswell, alongside Rain and Fina, appears in a Brave Frontier collaboration event, as an unit available from October 25—November 8 2016, in the Japanese version. Brave Frontier Lasswell.png|''Brave Frontier'' artwork. Gallery FFBE - Lasswell - Full body render.png|Lasswell CG Render FFBE Artwork.png|Artwork of Lasswell, Fina and Rain designed by Ryōma Itō. FFBE-LasswellRain-opening.png|Rain and Lasswell in the CG opening. FFBE Lasswell Sprite.png|2★ Lasswell FFBE Lasswell2 Sprite.png|3★ Lasswell FFBE Lasswell3 Sprite.png|4★ Lasswell FFBE Lasswell4 Sprite.png|5★ Lasswell FFBE 424 Lasswell.png|6★ Lasswell FFBE 8002 Dracu Lasswell.png|5★ Dracu Lasswell (global-exclusive). FFBE 8003 Dracu Lasswell.png|6★ Dracu Lasswell (global-exclusive). Category:Main characters Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius characters